monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bigrika/Final Sprint Wisp quadruplets progress update No.3
Hey, Hey everyone! I'm super close to completing the Art of my four wisp sisters Meg , Beth , Joelle and Amy , which is why I prepared a page for each of them. As you may or may not know, I will be "giving" thee of them sort of away, by granting co-owner ship to somebody interested. And this co-owner ship thing is the topic of this blog, so if you are interested - continue reading! As you know, I put alot of effort and work into those four, which is why I'm not willing to just "grant co-ownership" to anyone asking. I really don't want to find myself in a collab again, where basically only I do the work. So here's the deal. 1. You have to provide colored, fullbody artwork of the character in a different attire (and pose). I went with a "haunted" approach, given the fact that they are former Haunted High students. Whatever attire you choose is up to you! 2. You are either required to write a potential personality description with all the facts provided so far OR provide a potential filled out biography. Please don't edit the page directly. Post it in the comment here! 3. You have to suggest a last Name. I have a few in mind but I none that seems to fit. Even though you can only apply for one Sister, of course all of them will have the same last Name in the end. So whoever brings the best Name to the table will contribute to all 4 of them :D If you want to know my ideas, contact me privately on Discord :3 4. If there are more than one interested in the same Character or if you end up applying for the one I will keep 100% my own property. If you provided ALL of the above but ended up not getting the co-ownership, I will pay you back for your work by creating art for you in return. 5. You could increase your chances by doing all of the above for more than one sister, but you can only get one. 6. What does co-ownership mean? You can add the Character to your raster, use their art as you wish (add some of your OCs to their friend list if you see fitting), use them in RPGs and have as much control over the character's development as I do. But please note that they are sisters, in fact quadruplets after all, so everything you propose has to work in that "sisterly setting" ---- I've really tried my best to not go overboard with developing too much myself. I don't want this to be a "I set up everything and you just join in" kind of thing. I want people to feel and actually are engaged with the character, which is why I "demand" some input first. I hope you can understand this choice. Of course, with the art task you can only start as soon as I reveal their appearances. But if you want to get a head start, you can think of Task 2 and 3 already! I hope to find some people interested ;) Do you mind if I Slytherin? ~Rika 00:05, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts